Trying To Find you
by Writing iz life
Summary: Sonic keeps having the same dream. or is it a nightmare? Amy's at the center of everything and Sonic tries to find the meaning of it all. Can he get back the one person who he always pushed away? Or will he watch her walk out of his life forever? *Author's Note* I'm a first time user and i just hope you guys enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The crisp fall air bites at my nose and I close my jacket as a wind swishes past me. I stop for a moment and my ear twitches. Is someone calling my name or is that the wind playing tricks on me? I listen harder and i hear it,  
_

_"Sonic!" I hear. I sigh as i recognize the voice. Its Amy. I stop walking and try to keep my legs from twitching. Its become a habit over the years to run as soon as i hear her voice, but i try to stop because it hurts her feelings. "Sonic I'm so glad i ran into you." says Amy, her voice now right behind me.  
I turn around and come face to face with Shadow.  
_

_"What are you doing here?" I ask him. he chuckles,_

_"Hello to you too faker." he says. I look at Amy for an explanation when i notice it. She's arm in arm with Shadow and she's gazing at him with a look I've only ever seen directed at me.  
_

_"What's...going on here?" I ask slowly. Amy looks at me and i don't see the spark that's usually in her eyes when i talk to her._

_"Shadow wanted to personally tell you that we're together now." she says, smiling. I feel my face heat up and I look at Shadow. He smirks and sticks his tongue out at me,  
_

_"Chew on that, faker." he says and leans over to kiss Amy._

"**NOOOOOO!" **I scream, sitting up in bed. I run a hand through my hair, and try to control my now heavy breathing. I glance at the clock on my nightstand and see 5:00 am blinking at me. I sigh and crawl out of bed to head to the bathroom. I turn on the light and look at myself in the mirror.

My green eyes are burdened with dark circles and my blue hair is disheveled. I lean over the sink and wash my face. I sit on the edge of the bathtub and try to think. Why the hell do I keep having that dream? It's been appearing every night for a month now, and I always wake up screaming. Why...why do I care if Shadow kisses Amy. I-i shouldn't care but i do, A LOT. I exit the bathroom, and flop back onto the bed.

My mind drifts to thoughts of my pink haired friend. Her bubbly laugh, her grass green eyes, her funny personality. I find myself smiling but then i stop. I try to shoo all thoughts of her away but they just keep coming back. She hasn't talked to me in what, 2 years now? Ever since that day.  
I put my hands over my face and groan. I'm such an idiot. It was my fault, this is all MY fault. I grab a pillow and scream my pain away until i find myself drifting into darkness again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun's rays hit my face, which wakes me up. I yawn and turn my head to look out my glass doors. The sun is barely past the horizon. It still looks pretty early. I sit up and stretch before looking at my alarm clock. 7:00 am on the dot. I shuffle to the bathroom and start brushing my teeth. I turn on the pipe when my ear picks up a sound. I turn off the water and stand still. Then i hear it. Someone's knocking on the door. I sigh, can't a hedgehog get a break? I quickly finish brushing and I'm gargling when I head to the door to peer out the peephole so i can see who it is. It's Amy.

I almost spit out my Listerine right there on the floor. I dash to the bathroom and spit before heading to my room. I find a blue shirt and throw it on and i head to the door when i look down. I'm still in my boxers. I run back to my room and wiggle into some pajama pants when i finally open the door. Amy looks up at me and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, "For a second I thought you weren't home." she says smiling. I smile when I notice she still has that spark in her eye. Screw dreams. And then i smile wider when i realize she's talked to me! After 2 whole years!

"Where else would i be?" I ask her. She walks past me,

"I'd expect the world's fastest hedgehog to be everywhere." she says, "Places to be, girls to meet." I flinch at her comment. Ouch.

"Me-ow! Isn't it a bit early to be so catty?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and hands me a piece of paper. Is stare at it,

"What's this?" I ask her,

"Tails gave it to me. He's working on something and he wants you to meet him at that address to see what it is." She explains. I put the paper down and i look up to see Amy in my fridge. I study her and her outfit. Her long pink hair is tied up and she has on orange bracelets, a loose black top, gray yoga pants, and orange Air Jordans. She looks up,

"Have any oranges? I'm starving." she says. I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer,

"I'm hungry too. I'd like to have you for breakfast." I whisper to her. Her face turns from pink to red to a velvet and her grassy green eyes stare into mine. I smile at her and she snaps back into reality. She frowns,

"Let go of me Sonic." she says, but she makes no attempt to escape me. I stick my tongue out at her,

"You know, you're really pretty when you change colors." I say, and put a finger to her cheek, "From pink to red." She smiles and looks down but when she looks up and sees my smirk she pushes me away,

"Were you messing with me?" she demands. I think for a moment. Was I? I actually meant everything I just said. But what would Amy do if she thought I liked her? Do i like her? Hell yes, but I...I wonder about these dreams. What does it mean?  
"SONIC." Amy says. and I snap back to reality. I look at her and she's eating an apple. My favorite apple, a granny smith.

"My apple!" i say. She smiles and takes another bite. I lean down and hoist her up over my shoulder. She screams,

"Sonic put me DOWN!" I shake my head,

"No way. I'm getting you out of here before you find my ice cream supply too." I say. I open the door and set her down on my doorstep. Her eyes are twinkling,

"Ice cream?" she says. Her eyes are pleading and she looks to cute too deny. I smile and look down,

"Maybe you'll get some later." I say. I wave bye and start to close the door when She puts her hands on her hips and says,

"You still didn't answer me." she says, "Were you messing with me?" I open the door slightly and smirk,

"Maybe I was, maybe i wasn't." I say and close the door. I hear her shriek with frustration on the other side and i smile. I love messing with her.


	3. Message

Hey guys sorry i haven't uploaded another chapter its just school, ya know? I swear my math teacher has it out for me. She gave me a 40 for VERY little mistakes. i should've gotten an 80 at the most. Ugh, but i"ll most likely add chapters 4 and 5 this weekend. Until then, peace, love, and read on!


	4. Chapter 3

After a quiet breakfast, I looked at the piece of paper Amy left. It was a message not an address. I'm so gonna tease her about this later. It said:_Hey Sonic! I made something that will blow you away! Come over later so i can show you. -Tails. _I head to my room and change into baggy black cargo pants, a blue top, and blue and white Nikes. As I walk to the door, i grab my blue NY hat and a granola bar. I stuff my keys in my pocket and walk out the door.

I decide to walk instead of run. I like to enjoy the scenery. A few minutes later, I take out my granola bar and start munching when i hear someone coming. I hide behind a tree and peer around to see Amy. We live relatively close to one another. She changed since the last time I saw her. She had on a white skirt, pink , a faded pink and white top with a collar, and pink bangles on each arm. She's humming and i wonder, what is she so happy about? I quietly step out from behind my tree and walk up right behind her. "Hey Amy." I say. She screams and jumps several feet back.

When she sees its me, she breaths a sigh of relief and then shoves me.

"Sonic you jerk!" She says. I laugh,

"I'm sorry, did i scare you?" I ask her. She frowns and continues walking. I walk right along side her, "Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To Tails' house." she says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to see what he's making too. What you don't want me around or something." She asks.

"Actually its quite the opposite." I say smiling. She looks at me, blushes and starts walking faster. I sigh and we walk the rest of the way quietly to Tail's house. When we get there, he's under his airplane, and his fur is matted with engine oil. "Tails!" I say, pulling him out. He looks up and smiles,

"Sonic! Glad you came!" he says, standing up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world buddy." I say and he goes inside to retrieve something. I turn to see what Amy's up to and I'm greeted by a wonderful site. Amy's bent over the table in the garage, texting someone. I tilt my head to an extreme angle, trying to catch a glimpse of underneath her skirt, when she turns around. I fall because of lost balance, and out of surprise. Amy walks over and folds her arms across her chest.

"You're an idiot." she remarks. I roll my eyes and look up at her.

"Thanks Amy I'm fine no serious damage, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically. Tails comes back out with a two watches, one blue, one yellow. He hands the blue one to me. "What's this?" I ask, putting it on. Tails winks at me,

"You'll see, just c'mon." he says, walking outside. I follow him and he stops at the hill by his house. He turns around and holds out the yellow watch. "This is something I've been working on for a while now." he says. "It's designed to materialize whatever you like out of thin air, all you have to do is say what you want." Tails holds the watch to his mouth, "Flower." he says. The watch starts glowing and a thin blue light emits from the watch face. A flower is in the center of the light and Tail's plucks it where it was.

My mouth drops open, as does Amy's. He hands the flower to Amy and she giggles. "It also is a communicator, you simply press this button," Tails says, pointing to the only button on the watch, "And state the name of who you want to communicate with." He presses the button, "Sonic." he says. My watch starts buzzing and i lean towards it,

"Answer." I say. A hologram of Tails appears on my watch, and a hologram of me appears on his. I didn't think that would actually work.

"You catch on quick." Tails says. "To end the call, say end." he says. Both our holograms fade out and i stare at the watch. I look at Tails and then jump on him,

"You're a freaking GENIUS!" i yell, ruffling his hair. He laughs,

"It took me four days each." he says and i feel so much respect well up inside of me i think i might burst. We were so busy I didn't notice the sun setting. I also didn't notice how chilly it was. A wind roars past and i shiver.

"It's getting late," I say, "Better bounce." I fist bump Tails and Amy and I start leaving. She rushes back to Tails and whispers something in his ear. He nods and she squeals and hugs him. She comes running back to me, "What was that about?" I ask.

"I asked Tails if he could make me a watch too and he said yes!" she says. I think about whether i should say this or not but i do anyway,

"How come you never hug me?" I ask. She looks at me and then looks up, "Because.." she says thoughtfully, "You don't do anything hug-worthy."

"What?" I say, "That's so offensive, and what does hug-worthy even mean?!" She laughs and skips away,

"Hey I'm going into town for a drink, wanna come?" she asks. I smirk,

"Are you asking me on a date?" I ask. Amy sticks her tongue out at me,

"Maybe, maybe not." she says, and runs towards town. I'm taken aback at the use of my own words against me.

"HEY! That's MY thing!" I shout, and run after her.

*Authors Note*

Characters Ages.

Amy: 15

Sonic:17

Tails:14

Cream:12

Shadow:18


	5. Chapter 4

By the time Amy and I reach or destination, it's pretty dark. I glance up at the light blue neon sign, _Chao Cafe_, it says. We walk in and the sound of sweet jazz music fills my ears. I glance around, it's kinda hard to see anything in this lighting. But he lighting doesn't stop me from seeing him. his black and red streaked head peaks out from one of the booths. Thank goodness its the back of his head. I grab Amy's hand and smile at her, she looks at me and the twinkle in her eye is unmistakable. "Lets sit over there." I say. She looks around and says the worst thing possible,

"There's Shadow! Let's sit with him!"she says. I flinch, but try to remain calm. I nod and we make our way over to him. "Hey Shadow." Amy says. He's sipping coffee and he looks at her, and for the first time, i see him smile.

"Hey beautiful." he says, he looks at me, "Hello faker." My fur is bristling form the fact he called Amy beautiful. I smile weakly,

"Hey." I say. Amy slides into the seat across form him(thank goodness), and i sit next to her. We start to talk and laugh when i remember why we came. "Lets get something to drink." I say. A chao floats over. Amy smiles,

"A caramel latte for me please." she says.

"And hot chocolate for me." I say. The chao writes our orders and nods.

"Wait!" Amy says. the chao stops and I look at Amy, who's digging in her pocket for something. She pulls out a chocolate bar and hands it to the chao. The chao squeals and gives Amy a hug before flying off. Minutes later we see the chocolate-bearing chao surrounded by others, all wanting a piece. Amy gets up, "Oh no I'd better help." she says. I stare after her and smile. Shadow's voice invades my thoughts,

"She's really pretty isn't she?" he says. I look him, there's something in his eye that i don't like.

"Yea...she is." I say slowly. He chuckles and leans forward.

"Let me tell you something hedgehog." He says, and beckons me towards him. I lean forward and i feel his breath on my neck. "She's mine." he whispers.

My heart stops and i try to process what he just said. Flashes of my nightmare run through my mind and i clutch my head. I jerk back and grab his jacket collar.  
I must look murderous because he looks nervous just long enough for me to see before switching back to his usually expressionless face.

"WHAT?" i ask. I see Amy coming back and i let him go and sink back in my seat. She slides in and starts chatting away about something but i cant focus. I'm too busy burning holes into Shadow's forehead. Amy yawns and leans her head on my shoulder. Shadow frowns and i smile. "Lets get you home." I say. We get up and Shadow hugs her goodbye. He smirks at me over her shoulder and i frown. I put my hand around Amy's shoulder when they pull away and my hand is close enough to Shadow to smack him behind the head.

On our way out the door i glance back at Shadow who's glaring at me. I smile and flick him off before heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

The moon lights our path as me and Amy walk through the woods and toward our houses. "Hey Sonic?" she says. I look at her,

"Yea?" I answer. She turns to me and i see a faint trace of mischief in her eyes,

"Do you think Shadow likes me?" she says. I hear a screeching sound in my mind as i halt to a stop. I look at her and frown,

"Uh, what?" I ask. She continues walking on,

"I mean, he called me beautiful and he was staring at me a lot," she says, and looks up at the sky, "and he's funny and nice and.." She continues speaking but i refuse to listen. my heart can't take it and neither can my mind. After a bit more walking, i finally look at her,

"Why did you ask ME that? Of all people?" I say. She shrugs,

"Because you are the closest person at the moment and i had to get SOMEONE elses' opinion." she says.

"Well here's my opinion. No." i say. She looks at me.

"What? why?" she asks. I shrug and walk faster,

"I don't know. Just because, okay?" i say. Amy grabs my jacket sleeve and turns me around. Instead of anger, i see amusement on her face.

"Are you jealous Soniikuuu?" she asks. I'm so glad it's dark out or else she would've seen the blush cross my face.

"NO!" I say and pull away from her. I walk even faster.

"Sonic why are you so mad?" Amy yells. From her panting, i can tell I'm walking too fast so i slow down.

"Because why do you like Shadow? Of all people?" i ask. Amy catches up to me and now she's looks a bit peeved.

"Why do you care so much?" she asks. And i abruptly stop in my tracks, making her bump into me.

"Because MAYBE Amy, just MAYBE..!" I yell and then hesitate. Should i...? I sigh and then look down, "Maybe I like you." I whisper. Amy's head shoots up and she's staring at me with the most intense expression.

"What did you say?" she asks. As if on cue, a clap of thunder vibrates through the air, followed by bright lightning. The rain starts coming down by the bucket-fulls.

"C'mon!" I yell, and grab Amy's arm. We start running through the downfall, trying to avoid tripping and running into trees. As we run another loud BOOM echoes throughout the air and a crack of lightning blinds us. Startled, we both fall and then i hear it. The loud creaking sound that means a tree is about to fall over. I look up and Amy is right in it's path. "AMY!" I yell. she looks up and her eyes go wide. She sees the tree falling but doesn't move!

I get up and push her out the way, but i got scratched by a tree branch right above my eye. We land in some mud and we both groan. I tentatively touch above my eye and flinch. Ouch. Blood is pouring from the wound, making it extremely difficult to see. I push Amy up and we continue running through this hell. We make it to my house and i fumble for my keys. I finally get it in the keyhole and open the door. We tumble inside and i slam the door shut. I collapse on the floor and my oe good-eye starts getting blurry.

I see Amy's worried face. She's saying something, but i don't know what. She leans down and kisses my forehead before i black out.


	7. Chapter 6

I wake up, what feels like hours later, in my bed. I sit up and rub my head, bad idea. My wound is bandaged but still fresh. I flinch at the twinge of pain and look around. Where's Amy? I get out of bed and wander into the hall when my ear picks up a sound. It twitches and i cup my ear around it. RTT-RTT-RTT. That's the sound of the pipes rattling. Someone's in the shower. I head to the guest bedroom and the bathroom door is closed, but the light is on and the shower is running. I'm about to knock when i hear a soft voice.

"I hope life treats you kind,And I hope you have all you've dreamed of."_Oh my god that's Amy! _i think to myself. I press my ear against the door, "And I wish you joy and happiness, but above all this I wish you looove." Amy sings the last line louder and stronger. She pauses, and i hold my breath. Does she know I'm here? But then she takes a deep breath, and sings this in the clearest, most beautiful voice I've ever hear in my life.

"And IIIIIIIIIIIII-e-I... will always love you,I will always love you!" she sings. My mouth is open as i listen. How long could she sing like this? "Oh Sonic, you, darling i looove you. I will always...love yooooou." she sings softly. I hear her exit the shower and I sprint back to my room. "Sonic?" she calls, seconds later?

"Yea?" I call back.

"Can I get a towel?" she ask. I smirk and get up, this should be interesting. I head to the laundry room closet, and pull out a white towel. I walk back to the guest room and when Amy sees me, she blushes. Damnit, the door is covering her. I hand her the towel and when she reaches i pull back. "Sonic, quit messing around." she says, reaching for the towel, "I'm cold." I smile,

"Maybe if you'd let me in, i could warm you up." i say. Amy turns red and snatches the towel. Before she can close the door, I stop it with my foot. "I have to tell you something." I say. she wraps the towel around her and open the door. "Aww don't look so agitated." I say, fake-pouting. She huffs,

"You'd be agitated too if you were cold and dripping wet." she said. I ignored the cold part and smirk,leaning closer

"I wonder what else is dripping wet?" i whisper and try to peek under her towel. She blushes profusely and screeches in agitation. I duck as she chucks a brush at my head. "I was just kidding!" I say, laughing. She goes to shove me but i catch her hands.

"Sonic let go!" she says. I pull her closer, until our bodies are touching. She looks at me and blushes, then looks away, "Sonic, I'm naked, we are way too close right now." she says. I smile and lean towards her until our lips are barely apart.

"You don't like close? I like to be close to people." i say. Amy's eyes drift to my lips,

"Yea...I like to have close...friends." she says slowly. I smirk and then move towards her ear. Remembering her song, i tell her what i think.

"You have a really nice singing voice." I whisper. Amy jerks back and looks at me,

"You HEARD me?!" she screams.

"I was outside the door, hoping to catch a glimpse." I say and wink at her. Amy pushes me back,

"Sonic you PERV!" she shouts. I smile then shrug and start walking away.

"You're the one singing about me while your naked in a shower. I wonder what you were thinking about." I say. Amy makes a noise like "HuGUH!" and then starts throwing things at me. I duck and laugh as I sprint out the room. Sonic:2, Amy: 0.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm sitting in the living room watching TV when i hear footsteps. I see Amy peeking around the corner,"Sonic, don't you have anything else i could wear?" she asks. I smile. I gave her a pair of Sonia's old pajamas that i knew would be small.

"Uhhm I don't think so." i say. She rolls her eyes and steps out from around the corner. The pink top was a V neck and was too tight, showing her cleavage. From what I could see, the shorts looked tight too. If only she would turn around. As I studied her, i felt myself getting hot in certain places. I noticed Amy frowning at me,

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. I shrug,

"Maybe I have x-ray vision too." I say, and smirk. Amy sticks her tongue out at me and walks over to sit down on the couch. She finds a magazine and starts reading. A light bulb went off in my head and i smile a little to myself. I scoot closer to Amy and quickly snatch her magazine. "Whatcha reading?" I ask. Amy lunges at me for the book and i pull back.

"Sonic give it back!" she yells. She puts her hand on my leg and crawls on top of me. _Does she know what she's doing? _I wonder. I hold the book up higher and she puts her knees on the couch and stretches up for it. I stare her chest, which is now at eye level with my face. I start thinking some thoughts i probably shouldn't and i feel blood rush to one spot on my body. I pray to god Amy doesn't feel it poking her. She finally snatches the book back and laughs.

"HA!" she says, and sits down on me. Right on top of the part i don't want her to feel. It must take her a few minutes to realize she's sitting on top of me because her eyes go wide. "Sorry!" she says, scrambling to get off me. She crawls off and i get an eyeful off her ass. Jesus. I take a deep breath and try to think of anything else but the dirty thoughts come more and more. "Sorry" she says again.

"It's okay." I say and whisper,"Hope it happens again sometime." Amy looks at me,

"What was that?" she asks. I roll my eyes,

"You HEARD me. I SAID i hope it happens AGAIN sometime." i say. Amy blushes,

"Well i know that but.." I cut her off,

"Then why'd you ask for me to repeat it?" I ask. She looks away,

"Because.." I cut her off again,

"Because you wanted to hear it again." I say, and stick my tongue out at her. Her cheeks turn from pink to red. "You're changing colors again." I say in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up sonic." she says. This conversation distracted me from my hard-on but then I caught a glimpse of something red. I turn and see Amy's legs open. The pj's were so short that it barely covered her underwear. My mind whirs up again and this time, i don't try to kick the thoughts out.

"Hey Amy." i say. She looks up from her magazine and raises her eyebrows. "What's your favorite color?" I ask. She puts the magazine down and smiles,

"Oh that's easy, red." she says. I feign surprise,

"Mine too!" I say, "Do you know why?" She shakes her head. I smirk, "Because its the color of your underwear." I whisper. Amy's mouth drops open,

"How did you..?" she asks, and I point to her shorts. She looks down and blushes before closing her legs.

"Sonic! You're such a perv!" she says and goes to shove me but i catch her hands and pull her on top of me. "Sonic let go." she says, and tries to pull away. Her movement on top of me is not helping my situation.

"No way." I say. "Don't pretend you don't like it." Amy blushes and stops resisting. I slowly let go of her hands and wrap them around her waist. "Hey Amy." I whisper. She looks at me, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hey." she whispers back. I move my head so our foreheads are touching,

"I.." I sigh and diminish all hesitation within me, "I really like you." I say. Amy smiles and puts her arms around my neck.

"Really?" she asks. I nod and blush, but my happy moment gets ruined by flashes of my nightmare. What the heck? I haven't had it in days!

"Do you like Shadow?" I ask. She cuts me off by kissing me. I'm taken by surprise but i start to kiss back. I close my eyes and my hands instinctively move lower than where they should be. She prods my lower lip with her tongue and I open my mouth. She puts her hands on my face and presses her body against mine. My hands rest on her butt as I lose myself in the kiss. We both finally pull away for air and i stare at her, "Aren't you an animal." I say. She smiles and looks down,

"I've wanted to do that for the longest while." she said. She looks at me, thoughtful, "About that Shadow question." she says. She leans forward towards my ear, "Maybe." She whispers and gets off me. She walks away and I'm sitting there with questions. I turn my attention to the tent in my pants. _How am I gonna fix this? _i think. Amy's final comment refuses to leave my head as i head to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't remember it but i guess i fell asleep on the couch. When i opened my eyes, the TV light blinded me. Groaning, I sat up and looked around for Amy. Remembering our previous encounter, I chuckle to myself. I get up an go searching for her. In the dark, I spot her on my bed. Is she sleeping? I crawl onto the other side of her and watch her sleep. Her long pink hair falls perfectly around her face and her oh-so silent breaths sound like music to me. "Amy." I whisper. Her eyes flutter open and before i know it, she's on top of me. She stares down at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. "What just happened?" I ask her.

"I wasn't asleep." she says. She leans down to kiss me but i turn my face. "What gives?" she asks. I frown and look at her,

"Shadow." I say and gently push her off me. "If you really like him then why are you kissing ME?" i say. She smiles weakly,

"I was just kidding Sonic." she says. I turn away from her,

"Sure whatever." I say. Its quiet and after a few moments I feel something wet on my face. "What the..?" I look up and even though Amy's hair is covering her face, I can tell she's crying. I sit up quickly and pull her towards me. "Amy what's wrong?" I ask her. She wipes her eyes,

"Please don't be mad at me. I was only kidding." she said softly. I lean closer and kiss her softly, but slowly. When i finally pull away, i look at her,

"I could never be or stay mad at you." I say. She smiles and then lies back down on the pillow. I lie down behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm tired." she says.

"I'm not." I say

"Whaddya wanna do?" she asks. I smirk,

"You probably don't wanna do what i wanna do." I say. She puts her hands on top of mine and rubs them, making me smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asks.

"Because.." I say slowly, "What i want to do is very perverted." Amy gets up and turns off the light. "What are you doing?" I ask. She crawls back into bed,

"Going to sleep." she says. _Dang, _I thought. She sits up, "Don't you have a fan?" she asks.

"Nope." I say. She sighs and starts taking off her shirt. I'm blushing and rejoicing on the inside that the light is off. "What are you doing?' I ask her. She gets out of bed and starts taking off her shorts.

"I'm hot." she says. She turns back on the light and I watch her, trying to memorize every detail. She has on a lacy red bra and matching panties. She turns around and bends over to get something and I bite my lip. God i don't know how much more I can take of this. She turns back off the light and slides back into bed. I pull the blanket over us both and wrap my arms around her, pressing her against me.

"You know." I whisper in her ear, "You've got me really horny right now." She laughs lightly,

"That was the point of me stripping." she whispers to me. I laugh and rub my hand across her stomach. I find her bellybutton and rub my finger on it. "Sonic quit it, that tickles." Amy says, giggling. I pull her closer and nestle my face in her neck. "Stooop." she complains, but she's still laughing. I start kissing her neck and she stops laughing. She turns slightly and i move to her lips. She makes a low moaning sound as my hand moves under her shirt and i start caressing her chest.

We finally pull away and she looks at me through half-lidded eyes. "Great now you got me horny." she says softly. I laugh and bury my face in her hair. Mmmm smells like flowers. I close my eyes when Amy nestles against me, causing friction between her backside and my private part. I try to stop it but a low moan escapes my throat. Amy turns her head and looks at me. "Was that a moan i heard?" she asks. I stick my tongue out at her,

"Maybe." i say. She turns her whole body now, facing me. The moonlight shines on her through my windows. Her grassy eyes sparkle and i soon find my eyes drifting to other parts of her. She opens her legs slightly and I find myself staring at the mound in between her legs. I catch her smirking at me so I quickly wrap my arms around her, "Quit teasing me." I say. She laughs and then scoots closer to me.

"Goodnight Sonic." she says.

"Goodnight." I say. She closes her eyes and after a few minutes her breathing becomes a steady rhythm. I try to sleep but i honestly can't. She turned me on way too much. I drive my thoughts to other subjects besides Amy and soon find myself a bit calmed down. I guess I spoke too soon. Amy moves closer to me and gently grips my shirt. She moves her leg and her knee starts rubbing against my now alert boner. I sigh, this was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 9

I slowly open my eyes and yawn. Turning to my window, I see the sun just coming up in the sky. "Morning Amy." I say, and roll over to feel nothing but bed. I sit up and look around. Amy's not here. I climb out of bed and head to my kitchen. I almost have a conniption. Shadow is sitting at my table, drinking hot chocolate. I glare at him, "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" I ask him. He chuckles that annoying chuckle,

"Now Sonic, is that any way to treat a guest?" he asks. I'm debating whether or not to tip his hot chocolate over on him when my front door opens. Amy comes in, wearing a jacket. She looks at me and smiles,

"Hey Sonic." she says. She slips off the jacket and hand sit to Shadow. "Thanks for letting me borrow that." she says.

"No problem." he says, smiling. I see him check out Amy's ass, as she's still in her pj shorts. When he sets his cup down, i shake the table and his hot coca spills all over him. He glares at me and i smile at him. Amy turns around and spots the mess.

"You should be more careful Shadow." she says, grabbing a handful of napkins. She walks over and starts patting his pants dry. I eye Shadow and he looks at me and smirks. Amy's slightly bent over and he makes a slapping motion towards her butt with his hand. I walk over to Amy,

"Don't worry I got it." I say. She hands me the napkins and starts raiding the fridge. I punch Shadow in the chest and a gasp escapes his mouth. I smile and toss the wet napkins at him. i lean down and whisper, "You should go now." He looks up at me and then peers at Amy. I stand in his way, "Stop looking at her." I say.

"With Amy wearing THAT." he says, looking her up and down,"There's no way I'm leaving so soon." I smack him behind the head and sit down. We just sit there glaring at each other when Amy walks over with an apple. We put our happy faces back on but our eyes still read hate. Amy sits on my lap and I wrap my arms around her, smiling at Shadow. He looks away and frowns slightly. Amy engages in conversation with him and with almost ever word, she moves or wiggles on my lap.

I stare at the back of her head, thinking some choice thoughts. Shadow gets up and heads towards the door.

"See ya." I say. He smiles slightly but when he looks at me, I see hate in his eyes. Good. When he leaves Amy turns to me, "Imma go home and change okay?" she says. I nod and as she leaves I go back to my room.


	11. Hey check it out!

Hey guys so I'm sort of in a writer's block here's my proposal. The i ask if everyone who comments could please tell me something they'd like to happen next in the story. Any one who has an OC (don't forget to describe their looks.) tell me and i will choose three to incorporate into my story. Thnx for the help! :)


	12. Chapter 10

I'm in my room, getting dressed, when i hear the doorbell ring. I pull on my jeans and walk out to the front door. I open it and Amy's there, smiling at me. She's wearing pink jeans, red Toms, A red shirt with the Hollister bird in the middle, and gold bracelets. "Hey Amy." I say.

"Hey Sonic." a new voice says. Shadow steps out from around the house and stares at me with a smile. I glare at him and fold my arms,

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Oh," Amy pipes up, "Shadow invited us to go get some ice cream." she looks up at me with hopeful eyes. "And i thought maybe, you'd like to..go?" she asks me. My heart softens and i hug her.

"Can't say no to you." I say and sigh. I go back inside to grab my keys and we all head out to Cosmo's Creamery. Soon enough, we get and navigate our way through Metropolis and end up at the ice cream place. Shadow goes to open the door for Amy, but when he opens the door we hear someone yell ow. Shadow closes the door and we see a female, albino tiger on the sidewalk. Her white and black bangs are covering her face and her black beanie is lopsided. Her eyes flit open and her crystal blue eyes glare at me and Amy.

Amy squeals and pounces on the girl, causing her to fall back.

"Kylaya!" she says. Kylaya sits up and hugs Amy,

"Hey Amy. Long time no see." she says. They both stand up and Kylaya dusts off her lime green jacket, and tugs at her baggy blue pants. Her white boots (they look like snowboarding boots) are sorta smudged and white goggles sit atop her head. Shadow smiles at the girl,

"Hey Kylaya." Shadow says. Kylaya looks at Shadow and her eyes go wide. She quickly looks down and mumbles,

"Hey Shadow." she says. I look around, feeling awkward.

"Am I the only one left out of the friendship circle?" I ask. They all look at me.

"Kylaya is an old friend of mine." Amy says, throwing an arm around her.

"And we used to work at GUN together." Shadow says, brushing one of her bangs away. Kylaya's still looking down but I think I see her blush. "We're about to get some ice cream, wanna join?" Shadow asks her. She finally looks up,

"Yea," she says, then looks at me, "But first.." she walks up to me and holds her hand out, "I'm Kylaya." she says, smiling. I shake her hand,

"I'm Sonic." I say. Her eyes light up and she smiles,

"I've heard stories about you at GUN." her smile quickly fades, as does the light in her eyes, "Heard you've dealt with Scourge before." she says. I nod

"Fakers are always the hardest to deal with." I say, looking at Shadow. He scoffs and all of us laugh. "C'mon lets get some ice cream." I say. We all walk in and i notice Kylaya and Shadow have hit it off. Amy grabs my hand and i look at her and smile. _Maybe now he'll lay off Amy, _I think to myself. I smile wider as i realize something. Usually there's a good side and a bad side to most situations, but in this situation, i got a new friend AND my enemy might possibly like her. This day is off to a really good start.


End file.
